The present invention relates to a coiler plate of the type rotationally disposed in association with a sliver can of a textile draw frame and, more particularly, to coiler plates of the aforementioned type having a compression surface for contact with sliver deposited in the sliver can of the draw frame and a sliver conduit through the coiler plate and opening at the compression surface. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a coiler plate of the aforementioned type.
In coiler plates of the aforementioned type, it is desirable to reduce as much as possible friction between the compression surface of the plate and sliver deposited beneath the plate in the associated sliver can. Various measures for accomplishing this have been proposed. For example, West German Offenlegungsschrift DE 34 07 136 discloses a coiler plate assembly wherein a coiler plate member having a compression surface is rotatably mounted in a rotatable outer cover member for rotation independently of the outer cover member. It is additionally known that the compression surface of the rotatable coiler plate may be provided with a coating in the form of a Teflon foil. While such a Teflon foil coating advantageously provides the compression surface of the coiler plate with a low coefficient of friction, such a coating has been found to have an insufficient useful life in service. It is additionally known to provide a chromed compression surface and sliver conduit, but it is necessary to grind or polish such surfaces prior to the chroming operation, which is relatively expensive.